rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Ein Vorgeschmack der Einsamkeit (Kapitel)
"Ein Vorgeschmack der Einsamkeit" ist das zehnte Kapitel des vierzehnten Bandes Stadt des Verderbens. Gleichzeitig ist es das achtzehnte Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand besucht seine Schule in Cairhien, wo er sich am liebsten mit Herid Fel unterhält. Gemeinsam diskutieren sie das Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs. Egwene sucht Rand auf um ihn zu bitten, ihr bei den Weisen Frauen zu helfen. Diese wollen sie noch immer nicht nach Tel'aran'rhiod lassen. Doch Rand weiß, dass die Frauen nicht auf ihn hören werden. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand fragt, ob es noch mehr Probleme gibt. Als Rhuarc und Berelain verneinen, befielt er, dass sie einen Zeitpunkt für Mangins Hinrichtung festlegen sollen, korrigiert sich dann aber, und sagt, dass der Aiel am nächsten Tag hängen soll, nachdem Lews Therin in seinem Kopf wieder flüstert. Dann will er zur Schule gehen. Als Rhuarc und Berelain ihn darauf hinweisen, dass die Weisen Frauen und verschiedene Adlige ihn sprechen wollen, erklärt er, dass sie denen seinen Aufenthaltsort nennen und anordnen sollen, dass niemand ihm folgt. Im Gang warten Jalani und ein Aiel der Roten Schilde auf ihn. Im Stall lässt sich Rand ein Pferd satteln und verlässt das Palastgelände. In seinem Kopf spürt er Alanna und Lews Therin. * Dedric: blond. Rote Schilde. Codara aus der Jaernriss-Septime. Es ist wie immer voll in den Straßen der Stadt und da Rand nur zwei Begleiter hat, öffnet sich ihm nicht wie sonst eine Gasse, so dass er nur langsam voran kommt. Er weiß nicht, ob er sich freuen oder ungeduldig sein soll. * Schule: kleines Schloss etwa eine Meile vom Sonnenpalast entfernt, gehörte einst Lord Barthanes ** Idrien Tarsin: Leiterin der Schule. stämmige Frau mit so steifem Kreuz, dass man sie für einen Kopf größer halten konnte, als sie tatsächlich war. Reicht Rand kaum bis an die Brust. verblüffend süß und jugendlich klingende Stimme. grobes Gesicht. Festes Regiment in der Schule. ** Rand hat in der Schule möglichst viel Wissen versammeln wollen, weshalb die Einrichtung nicht wirklich eine Schule ist, obwohl die Gelehrten auch unterrichten. Rand wird von Idrien Tarsin begrüßt, der Leiterin der Schule. Er fragt freundlich, wie viele Spione sie im Palast hat, da viele Mitglieder der Schule anwesend sind, um ihn zu begrüßen, doch die Frau geht darüber hinweg und erklärt, sie hätten eine Ausstellung für ihn vorbereitet und führt ihn herum. * Papierhersteller, der feineres Papier liefert, als jemand zuvor. * Druckerpresse * Pflug auf Rädern, der angeblich sechs Furchen auf einmal ziehen kann. * Erntemaschine für Heu * neuartiger Webstuhl, der einfacher zu bedienen sein soll * Modelle von Aquädukten * Modelle von neuen Abluss- und Abwasserkanälen * Modell, wie man einfacher und so gut wie damals früher Straßen pflastern kann Rand versteht nicht alles von dem, was man ihm zeigt, doch einiges davon erscheint ihm plausibel und er nimmt sich vor, Berelain aufzutragen, es bauen zu lassen. * Kin Tovere: stellt eine kopfgroße Linse vor und Pläne für ein Teleskop, mit dem er die Sterne betrachten will. * Idrien Tarsin: baute während der Belagerung von Cairhien eine riesige Armbrust, die mit Hebeln und Flaschenzügen bedient wurde, und einen Speer hart genug eine volle Meile Weit schleudern konnte, um einen Mann zu durchbohren. Als Kin Tovere ihm Pläne für ein sehr großes Teleskop vorlegt, mit dem er die Sterne betrachten will, ordnet Rand an, dass er es bauen soll. Idrien ist nicht begeistert, denn die Herrin der Schule will, dass nur nützliche Dinge gebaut werden, doch obwohl Rand auch nicht denkt, dass es nützlich sein könnte, verleiht er Tovere zusätzlich noch einen Preis von hundert Goldkronen. * sinnlosere oder unverständlichere Erfindungen ** Mann, der brennbares Gas aus Kuhfladen erzeugt. ** junge Frau, die eine Papierhülle vorzeigt, die durch warme Luft am Fliegen gehalten wird und davon spricht, einen hölzernen Vogel zu bauen, mit dem man fliegen kann ** Mervin: Halbglatze. Hände und das halbe Gesicht dick mit Bandagen umwickelt. Dampfmaschine aus vielen Messingrohren, Zylindern, Stangen und Rädern. Er verrät niemandem, was es ist. Rand fragt nach Herid Fel, der nicht unter den Anwesenden ist. Idrien erklärt ihm, dass Fel nie sein Arbeitszimmer verlässt. Rand hält eine kurze Rede und lobt die Gelehrten für ihre Arbeiten, dann kann er endlich gehen und Fel aufsuchen. Er bittet Jalani und Dedric, draußen zu warten und ist überrascht, als sie gar nicht protestieren. Doch dann fällt ihm auf, dass die beiden offensichtlich Interesse an einander haben und er lässt sie lächelnd zurück. * Herid Fel: kräftiger Mann, der wirkt, als hätte er am Morgen vergessen, sein dünnes, graues Haar zu kämmen. Verknitterte, mit Pfeifenasche beschmutzte Kleidung. Vergisst ständig Dinge außer denen, die ihn interessieren, auch, dass Rand der Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Rand unterhält sich oft mit Gelehrten, doch am liebsten mit Herid Fel, der ihm immer verständliche Antworten gibt und mit dem er sich gut unterhalten kann. Rand fragt ihn, was er über Aes Sedai und ihre Behüter weiß und ob die Verbindung unterbrochen werden kann. Fel sucht in seinen Notizen und sagt, er wüsste nicht wie, außer durch den Tod von einem der beiden. Rand fragt nach dem Thema, nach dem er sich das letzte mal erkundigt hat. Fel wird sofort aufmerksam. Rand hatte gefragt, was bei der Letzten Schlacht geschehen würde. Fel erklärt, er hätte nachgedacht und sei sicher, dass es sich nicht wirklich um die Letzte Schlacht handeln könnte. Als Rand nachhakt, fährt der Gelehrte fort, dass es seiner Meinung nach in jedem Zeitalter eine Letzte Schlacht geben könnte, oder zumindest in den meisten. Er zeigt Rand einen Zyklus auf von verschiedenen Zuständen des Gefängnisses des Dunklen Königs: unbeschädigt, die Bohrung des Lochs, die Versiegelung. Fel ist sicher, dass das Gefängnis während der Drehung des Rades wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückkehren wird. Rand erwidert, dass man sich damals vielleicht damals durch den Verschluss gebohrt habe, ohne es zu wissen, doch Fel ist anderer Meinung. Er sagt, jemand habe das Gefängnis irgendwann zum ersten mal gebaut und damals war es vollständig, da der Schöpfer es sicher nicht mit einem Verschluss geschaffen habe. Es müsse also wieder vollständig wie zum Anfang sein, wenn das Dritte Zeitalter wiederkehrt. Er weiß nicht, wer es vollständig verschließen wird, aber es wird so lange vor der Wiederkehr des Dritten Zeitalters geschehen, dass niemand sich überhaupt noch an den Dunklen König erinnert. Rand fragt, ob Fel sich einen Grund vorstellen kann, aus dem man die Siegel zerbrechen würde. Der Gelehrte fragt, warum irgend jemand das tun sollte, und Rand sagt, er wüsste es nicht. Aber in seinem Kopf singt Lews Therin, dass er die Siegel brechen und alles enden lassen soll. Egwene al'Vere Egwene ist im Sonnenpalast unterwegs und hofft, dass sie sich nicht schon wieder verlaufen hat. Es sind sehr viel mehr Töchter des Speers anwesend als sonst - wie immer, wenn Rand in Cairhien ist - doch alle sehen aus wie ertappte Sünder, wenn sie Egwene sehen und entfernen sich schnell, nachdem sie sie gegrüßt haben. Sie hätte gern nach dem Weg gefragt, doch sie weiß selbst nicht, wohin sie eigentlich will. Sie fühlt sich elend, weil sie sich gefreut hatte, Aviendha endlich wiederzusehen, doch die Aiel-Frau war zu den Weisen Frauen gegangen und man hatte Egwene nicht dabei sein lassen. Plötzlich fragt Sorilea hinter ihr, was Egwene im Palast will und diese lügt schnell, sie wolle Rand besuchen. Sorilea erzählt ihr, dass Rand in seiner Schule sei und niemanden sehen wolle. Egwene muss plötzlich an Gawyn denken und errötet. Sorilea sagt, eine junge Frau würde nur grundlos erröten, wenn sie an einen Mann denkt und fragt, ob Egwene bald heiraten wolle. Sie erklärt, eine Aes Sedai würde nur selten heiraten, doch Sorilea entgegnet, sei werde schon noch heiraten denn sie sei fürs Kinderkriegen wie geschaffen. Egwene fragt schwach, wo sie auf Rand warten kann und Sorilea führt sie weg, während sie Namen von Aiel-Männern nennt und fragt, ob einer von ihnen Egwenes Auserwählter ist. * Sanduin: Blutabkömmling (Tain Shari ?), stämmig, Narbe im Gesicht. Als sie endlich die Gemächer erreichen, in denen Rand übernachten wird, ist Egwene froh, allein zu sein, da Sorilea noch andere Dinge zu erledigen hat. Als sie Schritte hört, fragt sie sich, ob Rand wohl schon zurück ist, doch es ist nur die Gai'shain Niella. * Niella: sechs oder sieben Jahre jünger als Aviendha, Weberin. runderes Gesicht und weniger braun gebrannt als Aviendha. hat bereits die Hälfte ihrer Zeit als Gai'shain abgedient. blaugrüne Augen. Verheiratet Egwene fragt, ob Rand bald zurück ist, doch Niella gibt die übliche Antwort. Egwene fragt, ob sie wüsste, warum Aviendha allein mit den Weisen Frauen sprechen will, doch auch das kann Niella nicht beantworten, aber Egwene ist sicher, dass sie etwas weiß. Niella erklärt ausweichend, dass sie von Aviendha bestraft wird, wenn diese sie hier untätig findet und will gehen. Doch Egwene fragt sie, ob sie das Weiß ablegen wird, wenn ihre Zeit als Gai'shain um ist. Niella erklärt stolz, dass alles andere Ji'e'toh in Frage stellen würde, dann bittet sie, gehen zu dürfen. Egwene setzt sich in einen Sessel und denkt nach. Sie fragt sich immer noch, was Aviendha mit den Weisen Frauen zu reden hat und warum sie es ihr nicht erzählt. Sie weiß, dass Aviendha so nahe wie möglich bei Rand bleiben soll, um Rand auszuhorchen und zu beobachten, damit sie so viele Aiel wie möglich retten können, die laut den Prophezeiungen von Rhuidean von Rand vernichtet werden sollen. Egwene überlegt, wie sie Rand auf das Problem ansprechen soll, und denkt sich verschiedene Wege aus, ohne jedoch auf eine Lösung zu kommen, als er schließlich den Raum betritt. Sofort platzt sie mit ihrer Bitte heraus, ihr bei den Weisen Frauen zu helfen, doch er begrüßt sie zuerst lächelnd. Trotzdem wirkt er auf sie müde und hart und das Lächeln wie aufgesetzt. Egwene bittet ihn, ihr zu helfen, doch Rand fragt, wie er das tun soll, da die Weisen Frauen nur da auf ihn hören, wo sie es auch wollen. Seine Haltung wirkt arrogant auf Egwene und sie sagt, er rede manchmal Unsinn. Sie sagt, dass sie weiß, dass er gern wieder etwas von Elayne hören würde, und bemerkt, dass sein Gesicht dabei traurig und gleichzeitig kalt wird. Sie sagt, dass Sheriam den Weisen Frauen keine Nachrichten von Elayne mitgeben würde, doch sie selbst könnte ihm etwas übermitteln, wenn er die Weisen Frauen dazu bringt, sie wieder in die Traumwelt zurückkehren zu lassen. Rand fragt, ob er ihr sagt, wo Elayne ist. Egwene denkt nach, denn sie hat mit Elayne und Nynaeve eine Abmachung getroffen, die immer noch gültig ist. Außerdem ist Rand nicht mehr der Junge, mit dem sie aus den Zwei Flüssen aufgebrochen ist. So, wie er sie ansieht, verlangt er regelrecht nach einer Antwort, und Egwene ahnt, dass es nicht gut ausgehen wird, wenn er sich mit den Aes Sedai aus Salidar trifft. Sie ist sicher, dass nur sie selbst, Elayne und Nynaeve dabei vermitteln können. Egwene sagt, dass sie ihm die Antwort nicht geben kann, da sie kein Recht dazu hat. Rand beugt sich vor und erklärt eindringlich, dass er Elayne braucht, weil er ihr den Löwenthron und den Sonnenthron übergeben will. Egwene merkt, dass sie ihm beinahe alles erzählt hätte, und zieht Saidar an sich, um sich zu beruhigen, bis sie nicht mehr das Bedürfnis hat, ihm zu antworten. Sie weiß, dass es an seinem Ta'veren liegt und es lässt sie schaudern. Rand stellt fest, dass sie ihm nicht antworten wird. Die Art, wie er sich die Arme reibt, erinnert sie daran, dass er es spüren kann, wenn sie die Macht lenkt. Er fragt wütend, ob sie ihn für ein Ungeheuer hält, das sie zum Antworten zwingen will. Egwene erwidert, dass sie sich nicht vor ihm schützen muss, doch sie merkt, dass sie zögert, als sie Saidar los lässt. Sie weiß, dass sie keine Chance gegen ihn hätte, wenn sie ihn nicht schnell genug abschirmen kann, falls es tatsächlich zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommt. Egwene entschuldigt sich, dass sie ihm nicht helfen kann, bittet ihn aber trotzdem, ihr bei den Weisen Frauen zu helfen. Rand lächelt und zitiert ein Sprichwort aus Taren-Fähre, um ihr zu sagen, dass er ohne Antwort keine Hilfe geben wird. Egwene steht auf und verabschiedet sich kühl. Auf dem Gang fragt sie sich, was sie tun kann, um die Weisen Frauen zu überzeugen, sie wieder nach Tel'aran'rhiod zu lassen. Schließlich wird Rand irgendwann mit den Aes Sedai aus Salidar reden und bis dahin will Egwene unbedingt noch mit Elayne und Nynaeve Kontakt aufnehmen. Außerdem will sie Elayne unbedingt mitteilen, dass Rand sie braucht, denn als er das zu Egwene sagte, klang er ernster als jemals zuvor. Rand al'Thor Rand sieht Egwene nach, als sie geht. Sie hat sich verändert, seit sie aus Emondsfeld fort sind. Es macht ihn traurig, dass sie sich so sehr wie eine Aes Sedai verhalten hat, auch als er ihr klar machen wollte, dass er Elayne braucht, um zwei Ländern Frieden zu bringen. Er zieht sich müde wieder an, da er noch die Cairhiener und Tairener treffen muss, sowie die Weisen Frauen und die Clanhäuptlinge. Er fragt sich, warum er Caemlyn verlassen hat, doch das Gespräch mit Herid Fel hat ihm Spaß gemacht und auch die Zeit, die er einmal ohne eine Gruppe Aiel um sich verbringen konnte. Er betrachtet sich im Spiegel und ist froh, dass er es zumindest geschafft hat, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie müde er ist. Das war einer der Ratschläge von Moiraine: niemals eine Schwäche zu zeigen. Sulin Sulin sitzt im Garten unter Rands Gemächern und spielt mit einem Messer. Der nachgeahmte Ruf einer Felseule sagt ihr, dass Rand seine Gemächer verlassen hat und fluchend steht sie auf, um mit drei anderen Töchtern des Speers nach ihm zu suchen, wobei sie es tarnen, als würden sie nur durch die Gänge des Palastes spazieren. Da Rand der einzige Sohn einer Tochter des Speers ist, der jemals zu ihnen zurückkehrte, wollen sie auf keinen Fall, dass ihm etwas passiert. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Rhuarc *Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron *Lews Therin Telamon *Jalani *Dedric *Idrien Tarsin *Kin Tovere *Mervin Poel *Herid Fel *Egwene al'Vere *Sorilea *Sulin *Niella Erwähnt * Mangin * Urien * Alanna Mosvani * Ilyena Therin Moerelle * Aviendha * Barthanes Damodred * Dunkler König * Amys * Bair * Melaine * Gawyn Trakand * Sanduin * Elayne Trakand * Sheriam Bayanar * Artur Falkenflügel * Nynaeve al'Meara * Colavaere Saighan * Maringil * Dobraine Taborwin * Meilan Mendiana * Aracome * Timolan * Enaila * Somara Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Car'a'carn'' *Aiel **Clanhäuptling **Rote Schilde **Codarra ***Jaern Riss-Septime **Weise Frau (Aiel) **Töchter des Speers *Lehrling der Weisen Frauen *Erste von Mayene *Traumgängerin Erwähnt * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Trollocs * Schattenlords * Seanchan Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Cairhien (Hauptstadt) ***Sonnenpalast ***Rands Schule in Cairhien Erwähnt * Vortor * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Andor ** Caemlyn * Shende Festung * Mayene * Altara ** Salidar * Fluss Eldar Gegenstände * Drachenszepter * Lamans Schwert Erwähnt * Löwenthron * Sonnenthron Ereignisse Erwähnt * Aiel-Krieg * Hundertjähriger Krieg * Trolloc-Kriege * Zerstörung der Welt * Tarmon Gai'don Sonstige * Prophezeiungen des Drachen * Prophezeiungen von Rhuidean Sprichworte * Eine Katze für einen Hut, oder einen Hut für eine Katze, aber für nichts gibt's nichts. - Sprichwort aus Taren-Fähre Aiel Verwandtschaftsgrade * Erst-Bruder Kategorie:Stadt des Verderbens (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Rands Schule in Cairhien